


Hourglasses

by Tokyonay



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyonay/pseuds/Tokyonay
Summary: This is drawn from Sands of Time by Sidney Sheldon.Fleeing from the clutches of a pitiless tyrant, four men leave the sacred, secure walls of their temple. Zitao, proud and harbouring a huge secret, Yixing, marred by a sin unforgiven in his youth, Jongin, an orphan who finds comfort in reckless adventures and Baekhyun, a devotee mocked by his own faith. Leaving their security behind, they venture into a changed world to meet their destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just started this and I hope anyone reading will love this as mich as I live Sands of Time. For the sake of this fic imagine Jongin is foreign okay?

If this plan goes wrong, all is lost. Chanyeol sat worrying his bottom lip going through the plan again and again searching for flaws. We could all die. If it worked it would be a tale worthy of passing on to generations to come. Now Chanyeol was no worrywart but this needed to be flawless. He stands, walking around the small room, gathering his items and preparing to leave, his trademark red hair glinting in the candle light. Taking a last look around the room, he locks the door and leaves to the wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

They let the bulls out at noon. A little boy tugs on his grandfather's sleeve "why do they do that?", his grandfather hums a bit "to prepare them for their match later on",   
"And we do this every month?",  
"It is good entertainment don't you think?"

Just then, a red truck stops in the middle of the street. The bulls stop, confused and frightened by the red, they run into the streets where the people watch. Chaos erupts. The bulls trample and force down anything in their way and people scramble to get out of the way. 

At the outskirts of the town, it is a small, small town, a priest makes his way to the police station where his services are needed. An armed guard lets him in. "I honestly do not know why they bothered you Father. These are filth we have here."  
"We must give them a chance. Nobody knows the heart of the Spirit", the priest shrugs, his curly, brown hair bouncing with the movement. "Pah", the guard argues, "the Spirit would spit on these ones. Hmm you should be happy though, we saved you the trouble of getting through all of them."

The priest snaps his head to look at the guard. "What do you mean?",  
The guard shrugs. "One of em, Minho was beaten for his smart mouth. Didn't make it to the infirmary. Died of a heart attack they said."  
The priest nods. The guard leads him to the cells and before he unlocks the first, warns him. "Father, please do not go near these animals", he nods and the guard opens the cell. 

The priest steps in "Your name, my son?", the prisoner before him looks very roughed up. "Sehun, Father, Oh Sehun",  
"Confess what it is you have done wrong", As Sehun spills all his wrong doings, the priest studies his features. Tall, hunched because of the way he sits on the floor facing the kneeling priest, handsome with high cheekbones, the priest zeroes in on his speech as he finishes.

"You have confessed and cleansed your self. Great Spirit, recieve this soul",  
"Thank you Father", the priest nods and gestures to the guard. He is helped up and taken to the other cell. He repeats his actions with the previous prisoner. "Your name, my son",  
"Mingyu, Father... ",   
"Just Mingyu?",  
"Yes Father ", Mingyu begins to talk and the priest studies him. He looks worse with an eye swollen and cut lip. Tall and blonde with sharp features. 

The guard pokes his head into the cell. "Father, you might want to hurry up, there's some kind of commotion going on outside", the priest nods and says his quick prayer. "Goodbye my son", the guard locks the cell and leads the priest out. 

"I might need something of yours",  
"What is it Father?",  
"This......",  
With a swift motion the priest pulls a knife with wicked curved blade from the big silver cross on his chest and stabs the guard in his heart. When he drops, the priest reaches down and plucks the keys from the belt at his waist and tucks the guard's gun into his own belt. He gets to the cells and opens them.   
"Took you long enough ", Sehun says stretching his legs.   
"Yeah", Mingyu echoes "Where's Minho? "  
"Heart attack", Mingyu's face falls. The priest pats his back "I'm sorry I didn't get here faster."  
"It's okay Chanyeol. But we have to leave. I must say you make a belivable priest."  
"I try."

"Hey Father are you...?", Chanyeol shoots him before he finishes and they hop into the red truck waiting for them at the exit. 

 

In the chaos, nobody notices them escape. The little boy and his grandfather die that day.


End file.
